The present invention relates to an air-conditioning system and, more particularly, to such an air-conditioning system, which uses first air filter means to remove solid matter from air passing to the inside of the house and simultaneously to destroy bad smells, heat-exchanger means to reduce the temperature of filtered air being delivered to the inside of the house, and second air filter means to filter exhaust air.
Air-conditioning systems with full-heat heat exchanger means are well known, and have been intensively used for the advantage of energy saving. Further, a variety of filter means have been disclosed for use to purity air. It is desirable to provide an air-conditioning system with multi-function air filter means.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the air-conditioning system comprises a full-heat heat exchanger, the full-heat heat exchanger having a first inlet and a second inlet arranged at right angles, a first air filter unit connected to the first inlet of the full-heat heat exchanger and adapted to filter air passing through the first inlet of the full-heat heat exchanger, the first air filter unit being formed of a primary coarse particle wire gauze filter, a HEPA (high efficiency particulate air filter) core, an active carbon coated wire gauze filter, and an optical catalytic wheel, and first fan means disposed in front of the full-heat heat exchanger and adapted to draw outside air into the first air filter unit. According to another aspect of the present invention, the air-conditioning system further comprises a second air filter unit disposed in front of or behind the second inlet of the full-heat heat exchanger and adapted to filter air passing through the full-heat heat exchanger, and second fan means adapted to draw off air from the second air filter unit. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the optical catalytic wheel comprises a bearing rack, a wheel body revolvably supported in said bearing rack, and a coating of optical catalyst sintered on said wheel body. The wheel body is made of glass or ceramic material that resists heat over 250xc2x0 C.